The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘TNHEUNES’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘TNHEUNES’ originated as a controlled cross using Heuchera ‘K967-3’, a proprietary, unpatented, unnamed plant as the seed parent, and Heuchera ‘K973-4’, a proprietary, unpatented, unnamed plant as the pollen parent. These parents are a result of breeding using hardy Heuchera richardsonii with proprietary hybrid lines. Heuchera ‘TNHEUNES’ was bred to be a hardy, large, landscape plant.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera ‘K967-3’, the new cultivar has a larger habit.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera ‘K973-4’, the new cultivar has a larger habit and larger brighter silver leaves.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Silver Light’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,067, the new cultivar has larger, rounder leaves with less prominent lobing and a bigger habit.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Silver Scrolls’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,066, the new cultivar has a larger habit and leaves and more upright inflorescences.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Saturn’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has a larger habit and leaves.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. purple to silver colored leaves with dark to green veins,        2. medium large, slightly lobed, geranium-like leaves,        3. light pink flowers in spring on upright flowering stems,        4. good cold and sun tolerance,        5. a large, mounding habit with excellent crown count, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture using growing tips). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation in 2013 by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.